Loonakids: Mars in March
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Sophie is due, but the team's excitement is interrupted when Melvin the Martian calls them and threatens again to destroy the planet. Can the kids find a way to stop the evil alien before everything goes wrong? Sequel to "Could You Be the One?"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Mars in March

Chapter 1

2 duck anthros had a giant quadruple-decker sandwich in their hands, cut in half so that they could both enjoy it. They were both about to take a bite out of it when a purple and blue streak zoomed by, spinning them both in circles so that they dropped the sandwich on the floor.

"Uncle Rev!" Jack whined.

Rev the roadrunner stopped by the door, carrying a blanket.

"Could you please be more careful about that?" asked Duck, "There are ways to get something fast without using your powers and making us waste a perfectly good sandwich!"

"Sorry-I-just-had-to-get-a-blanket-Tech-said-Sophie-needed-it-although-granted-I-probably-should-have-grabbed-more-than-one-in-case-it-really-is-another-litter-so—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jack said, "It's that time already?"

The 3 birds met a group of anthros (and 2 humans) in a room, where a female coyote rested on a bed, a male coyote squeezing her hand.

"OK, just breathe, and—"

"Tech, TECH!" Sophie yelled, calming her husband down slightly, "I think it was another false alarm."

"Ah, man!" Ryan, their second oldest child, whined, "I paused my game in mid-level for this?"

They all went back to their business.

"How many false alarms has that been now?" asked Daniella Runner, Rev's Witch wife.

"On-my-count-it's-about-14," Rev answered.

"It must be a litter if they've gotten that many kicks in one month," said Wendy Duck, Danger Duck's Witch wife and Jack's mother. She, Daniella, and Sophie were triplets (even though Sophie was a coyote and Danni and Wendy were humans).

"Actually-that's-my-count-for-the-week."

"Well, there you go."

"Do you mean the week that we're currently in?" asked Sarah Coyote, the 3rd eldest in the coyote litter and youngest girl in the whole tower.

"Yes," Rev answered, shortly, for once.

"Then it must be a new record," Sarah continued, "It's MONDAY!"

"Just don't scare me or I may actually go into labor," said Sophie, "And if it is another litter, you're not going to be the youngest girl anymore."

"At last, a good thought." Sarah sighed. "Did you have this many false alarms when Kelly, Ryan, Michael, and I were coming out?"

"More," said Tech, "For a whole week we were fussing around about you 4. Now we have way more people complaining and there's way more than 3 reasons why I want this over with."

"'3'?" Sophie asked, "Because you love them already, you want the false alarms out of our daily schedule, and…"

"So Duck will stop complaining about the false alarms." They all laughed, even Duck.

"It's funny 'cause it's true!" Daniella said, laughing some more.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Benny raised his hand and saw that his watch wasn't the thing that was beeping. "It's not Zadavia. It's coming from the conference room." He pressed a button on his watch and was changed into a black and yellow uniform. He ran off down that hall. The other kids followed him, changing into their uniforms along the way.

The ex-heroes and Witches followed the kids and peeked through the door while the kids were answering the call.

"Finally!" said the voice on the other end of the line, "I have come to exact my revenge."

Lexi Bunny gasped at hearing that voice.

"What is it?" Daniella whispered.

"Melvin the Martian," Ace, Lexi's husband, answered, narrowing his eyes. He remembered perfectly well the time when that little "cannonball-headed jerk" had threatened them to either hand over Lexi or he would shrink the planet. Lexi had considered the whole thing her fault for attacking his ship by accident and took him up on the offer, letting the rest of the team panic without her. Luckily, they had gotten her back and completely destroyed Melvin's ship, but, apparently, they hadn't gotten rid of him.

"Uh, who are you?" Nadine, Lexi and Ace's oldest child, asked Melvin.

"I'm Melvin the Martian," said Melvin, "And…wait, who are you?"

"The Loonakids," answered Ryan, "The Loonatics' kids."

"Oh, well, your parents destroyed my ship about 17 years ago," said Melvin, "I stole someone else's ship and reconstructed it and have now come back to exact my revenge. But, apparently, I took too long."

"You think?" asked Jack.

"Anyway," said Melvin, "This time, I will destroy your world! Have a nice day." He hung up.

"Oh, boy," said Robert.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do we do?" Sarah asked, panicking, "What do we do?! WHAT DO WE DO?!?!"

"Sarah!" Lucy yelled, "Calm down! Deep breaths. You're gonna put your mom into labor."

"Right, sorry." Sarah took a deep breath. The room was silent for a few seconds. "_What do we do?!_"

"Relax, we've faced an apocalypse before," said Jack. Everyone gave him strange looks. "No, wait, that was a Vampire. Why are we not concerned again?"

"Because _we've_ faced Melvin," said Lexi, "And trust me, he's not that big a threat."

Just then, the building started to rumble, the lights flickering on and off.

"I spoke too soon!" said Lexi, "He must have picked up some stuff in space!"

Finally the lights flickered out completely and the rumbling stopped. When the lights came back on, Sophie was in Tech's arms on the couch, Jack was on the floor, and Nadine was clutching onto the arm of the nearest chair, panting.

"Boy, if that didn't put me into labor, I don't know what will," Sophie said.

As the group pulled themselves together, they heard a call incoming.

Sarah stood up as the adults hid behind the couch so that Benny could answer the call through the TV instead of racing to the communications room. "What was that?"

"A little demonstration of my new power," Melvin answered from the other end of the line.

"Well, knock it off!" Kelly yelled.

"I will not!" Melvin argued, "I told you I was going to destroy the world!"

"What do you have against Acmetropolis?" asked Nadine, annoyed.

"Your parents attacked my spaceship for no reason," Melvin explained, "and attacking things for no reason is what I do!"

"And I thought Jack had problems," Lucy said.

"H—well, you may have a point," Jack said.

"Now there's nothing that can stop me from destroying your world!" Melvin said, "If I have anything to do about it…"

Lexi groaned behind the couch as Melvin ranted on. "I can't believe that guy had the nerve to come back after my ballistic bunny blast snapped his ship in half."

"What?" Wendy asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," said Ace.

"…and I will--"

"OK, buddy, we get the point," Robert complained, "Now shut up!"

Melvin gave him a look. "Fine. Ta-ta." He hung up.

All the adults got up from behind the couch.

"What happened with you guys and him?" asked Benny.

"Well…" Lexi said, "Tech had designed a special weapons system and Rev and I mistook it for a video game and accidentally attacked Melvin's ship. He threatened to destroy Acmetropolis, Duck got him all upset, he threatened to _shrink_ our planet, and then he said he would drop all his charges…if I became his playmate."

"And you went along with that?" Nadine asked, shocked.

"But luckily, we broke her out," Ace said.

"Wait," Lucy said, "How did you get on his ship?"

The 9 Loonakids were on a ship together, on the intercom line with their parents.

"The old Trojan horse play," said Benny, "Interesting ploy."

"Thank-you," said Rev on the other end of the line, "I-just-thought-that-since-Lexi-said-that-she-felt-like-Helen-of-Troy-that-we-could-really-make-her-feel-that-way-by-going-in-after-her-the-way-the-Trojans-did-and—"

"Uh, that's a great story, Dad," Robert said, "But I doubt Melvin gonna fall for the same thing twice."

"Which is why I rearranged the structure of this one," Tech said.

Meanwhile, Melvin's robot dog, Sergeant Sirius, was on the deck when a ship that looked like Melvin came up.

"Do you think that conceited alien will fall for this?" Nadine asked on the ship.

"Worth a shot," Benny said, sending out the message to let Sergeant Sirius know that they came in peace (stupid lie). They had planned that if he didn't fall for it, they could have Sarah see if her mind control power worked on robots/dogs or aliens. They didn't have to take the risk. The original plan worked. But it went a little crazy when they realized that the ship wasn't small enough to go through the entrance door (couldn't have made it that small anyway without leaving some of the team behind so that they could all fit). All of them were knocked back and forth and into each other.

Finally, Robert fell into a wall and noticed a button on the wall: "Push in case of emergency". _Sure seems like an emergency to me. _He pressed the button. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red as the ship was surrounded by a red light and went directly through the door into the docking bay.

Everyone pulled themselves together.

"I hate it when stuff like that happens," Michael said, "What pulled us through?"

"I think I did," said Robert.

"You hit the emergency button, didn't you?" asked Tech on the other end of the line.

"Yes…"

"It's designed to magnify your powers in case your normal powers are too weak to get you through a situation."

"In this case, my phasing ability pulled us directly through the wall," said Robert.

"OK, let's go check out the place," said Benny, "Nadine, put our parents on hold."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nadine looked around a corner. Then Benny's head appeared on top of hers, Lucy's on top of his, and so on. Nadine looked up at them. "Get off!"

The group separated in the center of the empty hall.

"Sorry," said Lucy. She looked around. "Which hall leads to Melvin's cabin?"

"Who knows?" asked Jack.

Benny motioned to Michael. Michael turned into a mouse. Benny went invisible. The 2 of them made their way down the first 2 hallways. The rest of the team waited for a few minutes before they heard footsteps and saw Benny come back into view.

"Nothing," Benny said.

Just then, Michael the Mouse came back and turned back to normal. "I didn't see anything. It must be the other one."

"Come on," Nadine said, leading the group down the next hall.

They came down the hall, peeking through every door they found. Finally, they came to a locked door. Robert phased through it and saw that Sergeant Sirius was asleep on a doggie bed in the middle of the room and the rest of it was empty. Robert came back to the hall and shook his head at the group. (How did a robot lock that door anyway?)

They kept walking and came to a dead end.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Jack groaned. He turned to Kelly. "Are you sure you haven't seen anything?"

Kelly gave him a look but took the moment to close her eyes. In her mind, she retraced their steps, but she couldn't get herself to see anything. She shook her head and opened her eyes. "Nothing." Suddenly, her eyes started glowing silver and everything faded from her view.

_Melvin was on the bay of the ship. "Nothing is going to stop me this time," he said, "I will destroy Acmetropolis! And if that doesn't work, I can always try to shrink it again." He started laughing._

_Behind him on the wall there was a calendar that had everyday up to March 26__th__ crossed out. March 26__th__ was circled and had a note that read: "Destroy Acmetropolis." Next to the calendar was a wall clock with a plastic Mickey Mouse pointing to the numbers to indicate the time: 7:24 pm._

Kelly's eyes stopped glowing as she came back. "What day is it?"

"Uh…" Ryan fiddled with his watch and brought up the date. "March 26th."

OK, now Kelly was panicking. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," said Ryan, "Our watches don't tell time."

"We've gotta find Melvin right now," Kelly warned. She led the group down the hall and then came to an abrupt stop, making them collide with each other and land in a hug pile on the floor of the deck. "Sorry." She wrestled herself out from the bottom of the pile. She went over to the nearest door, opened it slightly, and showed the whole group the clock, which read "7:05 pm". "We only have 19 minutes before Melvin launches the missiles. We've got a big battle ahead of us." She closed the door. "Time for Plan B."

The team raced through the drawers, looking for anything that could help.

Finally, Sarah stumbled on something. "Hey, guys, check this out!" As the rest of the team came up to her, she pulled out a metallic glove and wrapped it around her wrist. "I wonder what it does."

"Hmm…" Jack examined it for a minute, contemplating any likely answers. "Maybe it's designed to reflect pain!" He stomped on her foot.

Sarah shrieked as everyone else covered their ears, aware of the outcome of her screams, and the windows in the room cracked but didn't break. When she stopped screaming she examined the windows. "I thought Dad reinforced these windows so that even my screams couldn't even crack them."

"He did," Ryan said. He hit the communications button to patch them through to their parents again. "Hey, Dad, what's up with the cool new toy?"

"Ryan, they're not toys," Tech corrected on the other end of the line, "They're--"

"Hand-crafted, modern alloy instruments," Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael all said, "We've heard that before!"

Tech groaned. "OK, it's designed to enhance your offense powers tenfold."

"Nice," Sarah said, taking it off, "We can use that. So what else did you pack in here?"

"Well…actually, I kind of ran out of ideas while I was designing this thing so that's all that I got."

"Oh, it's the watch thing all over again!" Jack complained, making Robert roll his eyes.

"Then it looks like you guys are going to have to help us through this," Benny said, "Hang on a few seconds." He put them on hold and then got Ryan to transfer the signal to the communicators on their watches.

Once the transfer process was complete, Ryan hit the button and turned on the signal again. "You with us?"

The group could hear Sophie scream on the other end of the line.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'?" Kelly said.

Daniella had her hand on her sister's womb. "Uh, it's not that, Kelly." She pulled her hand back. "Your mother's water just broke."

The whole team went into shock.

"Oh, brother," said Michael.

"And/or sister," Sarah added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Loonakids peeked around the corner again. Each one of them had their hand on their communicator to muffle the sounds of Sophie's screams. It was only after Nadine stepped on a trick panel that they realized they were in a different hall and this one was extremely guarded.

As soon as Nadine had stepped, an alarm sounded and lasers started shooting at them.

Robert phased through them all.

Kelly used her power to see where each laser was going to hit so that she could dodge them.

Michael turned into an ant and hit in a crack in the wall.

Lucy covered her brother and sister with a force field.

Jack adjusted the direction of each laser that had been pointed at him.

Finally, Ryan got close enough to the wall to use his power on the lasers. His eyes glowed green as he reached up to touch the laser. If he could turn off one by contact, he could shut off the whole system. "Come on…" He reached up as high as he could, but his arm-span was about an inch or 2 too short. Just when he was about to give up, he felt someone grab him from behind. He turned to see Kelly holding his waist. She reached down and gave him enough of a boost that he could reach the laser. His eyes glowed green again as he grasped the wiring of the laser and the system turned off. But when he fell to the ground, he had been slightly electrocuted and his ears were singed. "Now I know how Dad feels."

"We have a healing spell when you get back," Daniella's voice sounded from the communicators. Sophie chose that moment to scream again. "Unfortunately, we don't have one that works when you're giving birth."

Tech was practically falling backwards, unsure what to do. "Oh, why couldn't this litter be a pack of cesareans?"

"Do you know how to perform a C-section?" Wendy asked.

Tech thought about that for a couple seconds. "Never mind."

Sophie screamed again. "You know, I would complain, but I don't think I can talk in this condition!"

"You're talking right now!" Duck corrected.

Back on the ship, the group came down another hall that hit a dead end.

The looked around, but there weren't any doors.

"I hate it when stuff like this happens," Kelly said. Suddenly, another vision struck her:

_A door opened on the left wall of the corridor they were in, revealing a longer dark hall._

Kelly looked at the left wall of the hall. "I wonder…" She kicked it…and twisted her ankle. "OW!"

"Like I said, healing spell," Daniella said.

Jack groaned. "Might as well give up now and migrate to Venus. I hear it's the middle of the day this time of year." He leaned against the wall and a door opened up, dropping him on the floor behind it. He looked around. "Never mind, then."

An alarm sounded. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"Oh, now, it goes off!" Lucy whined. Her eyes glowed brown as she attempted to start another force field. Before she could finish, a bunch of robots came out of the walls. She dropped it. "OK, I can't help there."

Benny did a forward flip into a handstand and then launched himself at one of the robots, kicking it in the face and knocking it back. _Thanks for loaning me the Sword, Dad, it's gonna come in handy. _He pulled out the Guardian Strike Sword, his eyes beginning to glow yellow and began the Slice 'N' Dice.

Robert went into the middle of the room. "Will all robots please step this way?" About 7 robots jumped at him…and went right through him.

"Yeah-he-gets-that-from-me," Rev said, catching on to what his son had pulled.

As soon as Rev said that, they heard the sound of a baby crying. Everyone turned to see Tech holding a little baby coyote.

Sophie smiled…and then screamed again.

"Oh, not again!" Duck complained as he turned away.

Jack caught sight of an empty bucket in the corner. His eyes glowed orange as he used his power to throw it at a robot's head. He then stunned the robot, allowing Benny to come along and slice its head off.

"Thanks, Jack!" Benny said, moving on to his next victim.

Ryan caught sight of a robot charging at him and stood perfectly still. The robot made contact and smashed into a million nuts and bolts and some wires. He then saw a robot fighting with Kelly and grabbed its arms, disabling its wiring system and shutting it off. "Now, we're even."

Michael's eyes glowed purple as he turned into a bear and used his claws to slice right through a robot's arm.

Sarah's eyes turned blue as she screamed and fried one of the robots "brain waves". She smiled at Michael as he turned back and they nodded at each other (brother-sister code for "good job").

Meanwhile, Melvin was working on the dock. "Nothing can stop me this--"

"Intruder alert!"

"What?" He turned to the computer screen to see the Loonakids fighting the robots in the hall that led to the room he was in. "Oh, intruders make me so angry!" He went over to the door, passing the Mickey Mouse clock as it turned to 7:24 pm. Kelly's vision had been avoided.

Back in the tower, the team's parents were still fighting the urge to look at Sophie. Finally, the heard the sound that they had verified as the signal and turned to see Tech was holding another kid.

"Please tell me it was just twins," Duck said as Daniella took the first kid. Sophie screamed again. "I'll take that as a 'no!'" He turned away as Wendy quickly grabbed the last one.

Lucy finally bagged the last robot by sending one of her vines to pull out its wiring.

Benny had gone ahead when he had gotten tired of fighting and had motioned to Nadine to keep fighting as she threw one of her fireballs. By now, he had reached Melvin's door. He opened it and saw Melvin on the other side, holding some weird gun up at him.

"As I have said before, intruders make me so angry!" Melvin complained.

"Eh, what's up, Darth?" Benny asked.

"Just trying to incapacitate you with my Bubble Gun." He fired and a green bubble emerged.

"Aw, ain't that cute?" The bubble then exploded, launching him to the other side of the room and onto Nadine. He got up, helping his sister stand, too. "You realize, doc, that this means WAR!" He got out the sword again.

"Robots, attack!" Melvin shouted.

"Nice try, but we already--" Before Jack could finish his sentence, a couple dozens more bots came from the dock. "Oh."

As the rest of the group went after Melvin, Kelly crawled over to Ryan. "Ryan, get to the control panel and shut off the missiles. We have to get rid of Melvin." She got up and went off to fight.

Ryan raced past the fight and over to the control panel…which contained what seemed like a thousand buttons. "OK…let's try the blue one." He hit a blue button.

"Self destruct initiated!"

"OK, not the blue one!" Ryan hit the button again and it shut off.

"You know," Melvin said, "in hindsight, I question the inclusion of a self destruct button in the first place."

"You think?" Lucy said.

As the fight kept going, Ryan kept trying to figure out which button deactivated the missile controls. "Oh, I have an idea." He knelt down and took off the panel that guarded the wiring system…only to find twice as many differently colored wires than there were buttons. "I'm dead." He got back up and noticed a red button guarded by glass that had a strip of yellow and black tape that read: "Do not push; Missile control." Ryan shrugged. "Works for me." He opened it and hit the button.

"Warning, missile launch aborted."

Melvin whined. "Now, look what you've done!"

"Newsflash, dude," Nadine said, "Destroying a planet is a job for the Death Star. GET A NEW HOBBY!" She motioned for the team to move and they raced back down the hall.

"Sergeant Sirius, attack!" Melvin said.

The team stopped running and turned to see the green robot dog come into the hall.

"You're sending your dog after us?" Jack asked, laughing.

The robot dog growled, his eyes glowing red, and claws grew out of his paws.

"OK, I take it back," Jack said, "RUN!"

As the team started to run down the hall and back to their own ship, Sergeant Sirius chased after them, barking all the way.

Back in the tower, Sophie's screams finally ceased entirely.

"3 kids," Tech said, "At least it's not as bad as last time."

"So what are you gonna name them?" asked Wendy.

Tech and Sophie then looked at each other and Tech fainted.

"Too much?" Wendy asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Ashley Tisdale's "Shadows of the Night" plays in background)

The Loonakids raced through the halls. Sergeant Sirius kept chasing after them.

They turned a corner and the robot dog wasn't prepared for it and kept running. By the time he finally realized they had turned, he was halfway down the hall. He stopped and turned back heading to the hall the team had gone down.

_We're running with the shadows of the night_

_So, baby, take my hand_

_It'll be alright_

_Surrender all your dreams_

_To me_

_Tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

The team kept running, finally Ryan ran out of breath and stopped running.

"Ryan!" Sarah yelled over her shoulder.

"Keep going, I'll catch up!"

_You said, "Oh, girl,_

_It's a cold world_

_When you keep it all to yourself"_

_I said, "You_

_Can't hide on the inside_

_All the pain you've ever felt_

Ryan kept panting as he leaned against the wall.

Then Sergeant Sirius finally caught up.

Ryan caught sight of the dog and his eyes practically popped out of their sockets and went back in (you know, like in one of those old cartoons?).

_You took my heart_

_Baby, don't look back_

'_Cause we've got nobody else_

Ryan stood absolutely still as the dog charged at him, and it rebounded off him and slammed into the wall, bending its nose like an accordion. Ryan smiled. "Alright!" He felt newly energized and ran off after his family.

_We're running with the shadows of the night_

_So, baby, take my hand_

_It'll be alright_

_Surrender all your dreams_

_To me_

_Tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

Ryan caught up with his brother and sisters. "Where are the others?"

"In the ship, waiting," Sarah answered, "I think we coyotes have a thing for running out of breath really fast. We better get going."

_You know that_

_Sometimes_

_It feels like_

_It's all moving way too fast_

_Use every alibi_

_And words you deny_

_That love ain't meant to last_

Ryan, Michael, and Sarah went on. Kelly stayed behind. "Like Ryan said, I'll catch up!"

_You can cry tough, baby_

_It's alright_

_You can let me down easy but_

_Not tonight_

Kelly turned around to see Melvin. "Hola!" She giggled. "Adios!" She started to leave, but he stopped her.

_We're running with the shadows of the night_

_So, baby, take my hand_

_It'll be alright_

_Surrender all your dreams_

_To me_

_Tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

"Allow me to introduce you to one of my little devices." Melvin held out some metal tube. "It's a Uranium PU…whatever. Just take it!"

"Oh, no, I won't," Kelly said, pushing it back at him, remembering how Ace had said he'd defeated this one.

"Oh, yes, you will."

"Oh, no, I won't!"

"Oh, yes, you will!"

"Oh, yes, I will!"

"Oh, no, you won't!"

"Oh, yes, I WILL!"

"Oh, no, YOU WON'T!!!"

"OK," Kelly said, backing up and leaving Melvin's with his…whatever, "Have it your way." She ran off.

_We're running with the shadows of the night_

_So, baby, take my hand_

_It'll be alright_

_Surrender all your dreams_

_To me_

_Tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

"Hmm, I showed her!" Melvin said, "Wait a minute…"

_And now the hands of time are standing still_

_Midnight angel, won't you_

_Say you will?_

"That's not right…" Melvin looked down at his device. 3 seconds left. "Oh dear…"

_BOOM!_

_We're running with the shadows of the night_

_So, baby, take my hand_

_It'll be alright_

_Surrender all your dreams_

_To me_

_Tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

The team set up the ship to leave.

"Loonakids, we're going back home," Benny said as Kelly got on the ship and closed the door.

"How are things going, Mom?" Kelly asked as they prepared to hang up.

"Perfect," Sophie said, holding her now youngest child, "Just perfect. Tech's fainted, but…other than that, just perfect."

_We're running with the shadows of the night_

_So, baby, take my hand_

_It'll be alright_

_Surrender all your dreams_

_To me_

_Tonight_

_They'll come true in the end (fade)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Loonakids finally came back into the tower. They took off their uniforms on the way to the living room.

"That was great!" Michael said as he came in.

Sophie shushed him and gestured to chair to show them the 3 baby coyotes asleep on it.

Sarah went over to see them. "3 new siblings?" she whispered.

"Girl, boy, girl," Sophie said.

"So, what'd we name them?" Kelly asked.

"Please don't ask that again," Tech said, holding some ice on his head. He laughed slightly and Sophie smiled. "But if you must know, we named the oldest Gabby and the youngest Polly and…we can't think of what to name your brother."

Sophie then thought of something. "Oh, duh! I can't believe we didn't think of this last time."

"What?" Tech asked, dropping the ice bag on the couch.

Sophie smiled at him. "Tech."

Tech smiled.

"Oh, that's perfect," said Sarah, "We could call him TJ!"

"So, what happened with Melvin?" Daniella asked as she cast her spell on Ryan and Kelly to heal their injuries.

"Well, he shouldn't be bothering us too soon," Nadine said.

What they didn't know was that Melvin was back on the ship…in a wheelchair and covered in bandages, but he was there. "You may think you've won, but this time I brought some back up missiles!" He rolled over to the other side of the control panel and hit a purple button, opening up a hidden panel with another red button, which he immediately pushed, releasing the back-up missiles.

An alarm sounded at HQ and the triplets immediately charmed the new babies' ears so that they wouldn't hear it and wake up.

The group raced to the communications room and Tech brought up an image of the 5 missiles headed straight for them.

"I thought you aborted the launch!" Kelly yelled at Ryan.

"I thought I did!" Ryan said, "He must have had some back-ups! Stupid Martian!"

"What do we do now?" asked Lexi.

Nadine thought of something. "Cottontail!" Lucy turned to face her older sister. "You can wrap force field around the tower that'll reflect the first missile and launch it into the others, thus creating a chain reaction that'll send the missiles back at Melvin! Or destroy the missiles themselves, but either way works!"

"What?" Lucy asked, "I can't! I couldn't even wrap a force field around the tower at all, let alone one strong enough to reflect the force of those…things!"

"I got an idea," Robert said, "I'll be right back!" He started to race off, but then came back and whispered something in Jack's ear and something in Ryan's. All 3 boys nodded and then Robert raced. "Lucy, do it!"

Lucy concentrated really hard, held out her hands which immediately glowed brown, and then blinked and her eyes began to glow brown.

Jack's eyes glowed orange as he attempted to use his telekinesis power to turn the missiles in the right direction.

Ryan's eyes glowed green as he attempted to use his techno-path ability to scramble the wiring in the missiles from afar.

Meanwhile, Robert grabbed the metallic glove from the ship and put it on. His eyes glowed red as he attempted to make the tower intangible in case Lucy's part in the plan didn't work. If the missiles couldn't hit the tower, what part of the force field she would have conjured by then would reflect them anyway.

Finally, Lucy launched her power out and the tower was surrounded by a glowing brown field. The missiles were then surrounded by a light that was a mix of orange and green and they bounced off the field and into each other until they finally went back at Melvin's ship.

"Where's the _KABOOM_?" Melvin grabbed some binoculars. "There's supposed to be a world-shattering _KABOOM!_" He held up the binoculars to his eyes. "Let's see what…uh oh." The missiles hit his ship and the whole thing exploded, this time taking Melvin and Sergeant Sirius with it.

The whole team cheered.

Robert took off the glove and put it. "Yes! Mission accomplished!"

(Clique Girlz' "Worth the Wait" plays in back ground)

And so they lived their lives.

_Yeah_

Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael now had 2 new sisters and a new brother.

_Mm…_

Nadine, Benny, and Lucy were looking forward to some new siblings of their own.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Loonakids went on many other missions…but that's a bunch of other stories.

_I had given up on love_

_And given up on trust_

'_Cause_

_Every time I'd give my all_

_It never was enough_

_But now you're here_

_And everything is clear_

_My future has appeared_

_And there is not_

_One thing I would change_

_You were worth all of the pain_

_Worth all the tears_

_And all the games_

_So, baby, I love you more with_

_Everyday_

_Some things_

_Some things are worth the wait_

_(Some things are worth the wait_

_And you were worth the wait)_

_And you were worth_

_All those nights_

_I cried out all alone_

_And you were worth_

_All the lies_

_That made me lose control_

_But now I see_

_All I ever need_

_Is right in front of me (you are)_

_And there is not_

_One thing I would change_

_You were worth all of the pain_

_Worth all the tears_

_And all the games_

_So, baby, I love you more with_

_Everyday_

_Some things_

_Some things are worth the wait_

_I wish there was a way_

_For you to get inside my head_

'_Cause if you did_

_Then_

_You would see_

_How faithful I am_

_You were worth all of the pain_

_Worth all the tears_

_And all the games_

_So, baby, I love you more with_

_Everyday_

_Some things_

_Some things are worth the wait_

_You were worth all of the pain_

_Worth all the tears_

_And all the games_

_So, baby, I love you more with_

_Everyday_

_Some things_

_Some things are worth the wait_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, yeah_

_Some things_

_Some things_

_Some things are worth the wait_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow, my fifth story in this series. Sorry it was so much shorter, but I didn't have many ideas for this one until my writer's block cleared up when I was working on chapter 2 and I just finished it this afternoon so it may have been rushed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please keep reading! Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, etc. etc. and scene! Later!


End file.
